


Claws of the Vigilante

by Coop500



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Beastly Vincent, Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentions of Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Protection, Safekeeping, Scary, Soft Vore, Suspense, Vincent having blackouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A young child is almost kidnapped when trying to get back home, but is rescued by the cross-species DNA bearing vigilante, and is aided by him in returning home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Claws of the Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Second BATB fic! Vincent has been fun to write, and this story as a whole was a new thing for me. I feel it's my first successful attempt at suspense, and only one POV swap, wooo lol. Anywho, be aware that Vincent does kill some bad guys here, but it's not described in any real detail. I was tempted to re-write it so he only scares them off, but I feel it's not very... lore friendly.
> 
> Also I watched the whole series at this point, but this story takes place during season 1, when he was having blackouts.

The moon hung full over Manhattan. The air was clear and crisp, at least as much as it could be for the big city. A lone, young child was trying to find her way home, looking quite confused. 

"Mommy!? Mommy!?" Lilly called out, but to no avail. Still, the little one wasn't about to give up. There was nothing else she could do, she had to find her. The girl curled her arms around herself and shivered a bit, watching her breath turn to mist before her very eyes. She wasn't dressed for the bitter chill to assault her all night, her simple green dress doing little to protect her. Lilly had never been alone like this before, she always known where her mother was, and was always right by her side.

As she walked along the sidewalk, a black van behind her started to slow, the driver pulling up closer to the curb. She felt uneasy, scared even, and veered off down a narrow alleyway that was too narrow for the van to follow. Mother had warned her about the dangers of wandering around so late. She didn't have a choice though, her and her mother had been separated in a crowd. She had been alone ever since. Otherwise the young girl would be safe at home, all snuggled up in her bed.

Lilly tried to speed walk down the alleyway, but as she glanced back, she felt her heart sink. Three figures were following her. They must have gotten out of the van and decided to go after her on foot. The girl turned down another alleyway, aiming to loop back around to the main street. She hoped they wouldn't be so daring to pull something in front of bystanders. But as she went to turn again, she crashed into something. Someone actually. She almost fell back, but strong hands grabbed her shoulders, holding her uncomfortably tight.

"Well, well, look what we have here." The man said in a mocking tone, followed by a deep, dark chuckle. Lilly struggled in his grasp, trying to slip free, but he yanked her closer and tightened his grip, causing her to let out a whimper of discomfort. She looked around to see the three that were following her, effectively trapping the girl.

"You should fetch a nice sum at auction~ Nobody's gonna miss one little brat." Malicious intent dripped from his voice as the one holding her worked to tie her hands with a zip tie. She tried to move her hands apart though, making it difficult.

"Hold still or I'll break your arm instead." He growled dangerously, proving his point a bit when he grabbed her arm and twisted it, not quite breaking it but enough to make the child start crying in pain. She didn't dare do anything more as he put her wrists together behind her back, and wrapped the zip tie around them. Another thug came up beside her and slipped a cloth bag over her head, blocking her vision.

Lilly let out a broken sob. At this rate, her mother would likely never see her again, and that was a terrifying thought. She heard the men mumble something to each other, but couldn't quite make out the words, especially as one of them began to drag her along by her arm.

After just a few steps, everything around her froze as an deep, unnatural sounding growl echoed through the alleyway. There were not really any large animals in the city unless there was something that escaped a zoo. Lilly shifted nervously on her feet, still being held uncomfortably by her arm... Until something literally tore the grip from her. There were rustling sounds, like a struggle, and then a sickening snap.

"Damn it's fast! Shoot it!" One of the men hollered. Gunfire rang out soon after as they tried to shoot whatever was out there. Lilly stepped back, away from the violence, but her heel slipped something round and hard and she tripped, falling on her backside on a pile of trash.

She continued to hear gunfire, as their shouts began to be abruptly cut off, followed with disturbing sounds of ripping, tearing, slashing and snarling. There was some kind of monster here, and it was slaughtering the men. Panicked, she wiggled her wrists, thankfully the zip tie was never pulled completely tight, though the plastic still cut into her soft skin. It took some effort, and some uncomfortable twisting of her arms, before she finally slipped free of the ties. She then moved to stand up, but something stopped her.

Something large and heavy went flying through the air, right by her. The wind rustled her clothes and pushed the bag against her face. Judging by the frightened yell, it was one of the thugs. Something was strong enough to toss or somehow throw these people like they were nothing?

One stray bullet shattered into the wall a few feet above the girl. It rattled her further, and she whimpered, hot, burning tears forming in her eyes, soaking into the black cloth. She wanted to run, flee the area before she got killed, but she was practically blind thanks to this bag. Which way was out? Which way was towards the carnage? And which way was just a wall for her to crash into? Her next step was clear, she had to get this hood off. Carefully she stood up, reaching for the tie of her hood, but one of the men crashed into her, carelessly shoving her to the concrete floor.

The girl landed on her front, the cold rock sapping eagerly at her energy, at her courage and will. As she laid there, trembling, struggling to get motivated again, she heard a haunting roar from the monster, and a downright terrified scream from one of the remaining kidnappers. Every second that ticked past, she could have sworn she felt claws digging into her back. Especially as something incredibly fast and incredibly large stomped by her, it happening so fast she could barely flinch. Lilly was dangerously close to screaming, but forced herself not to, not wanting to draw attention to herself. The anxiety was painful, it was tearing her apart, even without the monster touching her. It was hard to tell what was real, and what was her body and mind both breaking down.

In a fit of adrenaline, she braced herself and stood up again, both hands now reaching up to pick and claw at the knot keeping this horrid bag on her face. Her nails were not very long, and it didn't take long before she started to lose her nerve and panic. Panicking didn't do her any good, but she couldn't help it as her heart hammered in her chest.

"G-gahhh!" She cried out in frustration, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart beating faster and faster, it was physically hurting her chest now. Frantically, she got even more aggressive towards the knot, praying that she'd get lucky. The fibers were rough in texture, and rubbed her sensitive fingertips raw, even worse that her fall had already scuffed her hands a bit against the concrete. Her fingernails scraped her neck a few times, not enough to draw blood, but it stung, urging her to move slower.

Thankfully she managed to slow down her panicked clawing and hooked her little finger through the forming loop, pulling it loose. As this happened, she heard heavy footsteps coming right towards her, somebody was charging at her.

Lilly finished untying the knot, and practically tore the hood off her own head. Now that she could see, Lilly had no choice but to watch as the surviving thug ran past her, but not before shoving her with his arm, on purpose, towards whatever horror that was after him.

"Here!" He hollered, but didn't skip a step, even as she let out a blood curdling scream, unable to hold it back anymore. The gleaming golden eyes of the monster stared out of the darkness, though they almost had an equally shocked look to them. After that, she expected to either be shredded to pieces, or fall back to the ground again. However, neither happened, instead, her head slipped into somewhere soft, warm and wet.

"Huh... ?" She blinked in confusion, but before she could react, there was a strange wet sound, followed with something squishy grabbing her from all sides and pulling her deeper in. It then dawned on her, that sound was a gulp… Something was swallowing her.

She lifted her hands to push back, to pull herself out of the beast's throat. But it swallowed again, deep enough so her elbows were pinned by it's jaws. Her legs left the ground, leaving her only able to flail around a bit, which didn't seem to have much effect. The creature swallowed a third time, and Lilly felt almost entirely enveloped in this warm squishy place. It was oddly soothing against her bruises and scrapes from her fall, and she certainly wasn't cold anymore. But she was still scared of what was going to happen to her. 

Lilly wasn't sure what to do at this point, she just felt... crushed. After her efforts and struggles to get away from this terrible night, she was being consumed whole by this beast. She even heard an unsettling groan from the monster's gut, just as she started to slip down inside. It was pitch dark in here too, and the slick walls prevented her from getting any sort of leverage to keep herself from sliding the rest of the way down. With a forth and final gulp, her legs joined her in the fleshy chamber, just barely big enough for her to comfortably curl up in.

The child laid there in shock, mildly aware of the movement from her consumer as it no doubt chased after the remaining thug. If it was smart, it would not let there be any witnesses... And she was already well taken care of.

Fresh tears poured from the girl's eyes, and she found herself sobbing into her hands, feeling utterly void of hope. She wasn't sure if this was better than being kidnapped and taken who knows where. Perhaps it was, but not by much. She didn't even register the muffled sounds of the final man being torn down. Instead she became morbidly focused on the monster's heartbeat and breathing, it was tired too... She frowned in confusion when it got worse, the breathing got heavier and heavier, like the monster was wearing out? She used the heels of her hands to wipe at her eyes, ignoring the sticky saliva that was now stuck to her face. She felt it stumble, jostling her a little, something was wrong... maybe one of them did hit it with a bullet?

Suddenly she felt a strange feeling like... she was floating? But what was really happening was the monster, and along with it, Lilly, were falling. She yelped on impact and squirmed in her tight confines, her little body was rattled when she felt as much as heard him let out a pained, rumbling growl. The fall was luckily not too hard for her, thanks to the soft stomach walls, and then the firm muscles beyond. It still was quite disorienting, her head, already aching from all the stress, didn't need the extra shake. What was up and what was down totally flipped on its side. Thankfully that is exactly how the monster fell, on it's side, so at least Lilly wasn't being crushed by its weight.

Lilly squirmed a bit more, hoping to make the beast cough her out, but it was out cold. Already being wore out, she got tired pretty soon and stopped. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it could be worse... It's breathing and heart-rate were normal now? At least they were to her untrained ears and limited knowledge. Lilly had no idea how long it was going to be out, but for once, ever since she got grabbed, things were... still, things were calm, and nothing was really happening. Which brought her to thinking about her current situation, curled up in the beast's belly, but so far nothing bad was happening? She still wanted to cry, but she was almost too tired to. Instead, she felt around the slick stomach walls, feeling no harmful fluid at all so far. It was so strange, maybe there won't ever be? If that was the case, then her next goal was to wake the beast up. 

"Uhm… hello? Monster?" She called out timidly, but there was no answer.

Lilly sighed and slumped back against the stomach wall, feeling the small pains and aches of what she recently went through now becoming more apparent, now that she wasn't in an active life or death situation. Though the gentle softness of the fleshy walls around her was soothing and dulling the aches. There was still fear of the stomach she was curled up in, not knowing if it was going to turn on her or not. She allowed herself to close her eyes, since there was no reason to keep them open, before she just... let her mind wander, to process everything. If there was one thing she had now, it was time, and the steady heartbeat beside her made for a peaceful ambience.

Almost... too peaceful, in fact. As the young one's mind reeled on, her thoughts became more cloudy. It was quite comfortable in the beast's stomach, there were no loud booming noises, or hard, uncomfortable concrete, or bad guys trying to kidnap her. It made it incredibly easy to go from simply relaxing, to sleeping. Lilly soon caught herself and shook her head, opening her eyes wide, though it was impossible to tell given it was just as dark either way.

"N-no, I can't sleep... " She muttered to herself, not trusting her environment enough. But the poor dear had been through so much, her little body and mind both yearned for rest. Her heart said it was worth sleeping and seeing what comes next, but she still didn't agree it was a good idea. The young girl kept falling asleep for just a small amount of minutes at a time before she jolted awake, this happened about three times. Lilly tried everything, adjusting to a less comfortable position, pinching her arm, humming to herself, but nothing kept her awake for long.

Once the fourth time came, she was just too tired to fight it anymore, and stayed asleep. Despite her attempts, there really were not any uncomfortable positions, it was all just soft, never-ending warmth. Perfect for a young girl who needed rest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent slowly stirred from unconsciousness. The first thing he noticed was the coppery tang in his nostrils. Blood... Was it his, or someone else's? Brown eyes blinked lazily, seeing it was still night time, which was a relief to him. He also smelled the unpleasant but familiar odor of an alleyway, filled with trash and goodness knows what else to make the unmistakable scent.

"Guhhh…" He groaned, holding his forehead and wondering what happened that made him feel like this.

The next thing he noticed was a pleasant fullness in his stomach, only trouble is he didn't remember eating much lately, especially enough to make him feel like he was at a Thanksgiving dinner and ate the whole turkey. His other hand laid over his middle haphazardly, trying to remember what happened.

Soon, he slowly sat up and looked around, but he had wandered too far from the fight earlier to see anything. Vincent looked to his hands though, and saw the blood he smelled earlier. Something certainly happened, he could only hope that it was for a good reason. He sighed and worked to stand up, finding that it took a bit more effort with his hefty meal, just what exactly did he eat earlier in the night? An unsettling thought of him devouring whoever he attacked crossed his mind... It had never happened before, sure he had troubles keeping from attacking people, but he never wanted to eat them. New things kept coming up though, like these blackouts he was having. Soon Vincent was on his own two feet, but before he could so much as take a step, he felt something that made his eyes go wide.

Movement... in his stomach, something actually moved inside of him. He gulped worriedly, before he carefully placed a hand over his stomach again, feeling the gentle movement. 

"O-oh, are you awake, mister monster?" A small, muffled voice asked.

It sounded like a girl, a young girl, maybe even a child? That would partly explain why she fit inside of him whole. She called him a monster, and she sounded a bit nervous, neither of which could he blame her for. His stomach gurgled uncomfortably, as Vincent felt sick. The realization that he devoured not just a person, but a child, made him want to vomit. But she was alive somehow, after being in there for... who knows how long. How was that even possible?

"I'm so sorry, I... I have no idea what happened or... All I remember was walking down a street and then... Waking up here, just now." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling light headed suddenly. He stopped thinking for a moment and rubbed his forehead, he couldn't pass out or faint now, he had to help her, at least cough her back out.

"Are you alright? Did I... hurt you?" Vincent asked, fearing the worst. It was bad enough he swallowed her whole, somehow. But it would have been terrible if he also clawed her or something. 

"N-no, I'm okay mister." He heard her answer, and he felt a bit relieved. 

"Give me a moment to get my bearings and I'll try to get you out of there, okay?" Vincent told the girl, finding himself giving a comforting rub to the lump in his middle. To his mild surprise, he was pretty sure he felt the small child snuggle against his hand.

"It's okay mister, I was scared at first but... Your tummy hasn't hurt me at all. I think... you were just protecting me." The little girl said, sounding as if she was trying to reassure him. "I slept in here... by accident, I tried to stay awake but I couldn't. It's just so... soft, and I feel safe."

Vincent blinked, dumbfounded at how calm she was. But then a sickening realization crossed him, she'd been in there for a long time, hours no doubt, with nothing to do except to wait and hope she'd be okay. Any fear she had, she probably was over with by now, but she had to suffer alone.. And yet, somehow she still found comfort in it. He was glad she did, but he didn't understand it. 

"You... don't want me to let you out?" He asked, making sure he understood the kid's words properly. He was still disturbed at the idea of what she went through, but he wasn't sure what he could to make it up to her yet. A kid shouldn't be out on the streets alone though, maybe.... maybe she had a family he could return her to? Perhaps that would make up for it to some level. 

"Well... not right now, i-if you could do something else for me, mister?" He heard her ask, sounding a bit shy, or sheepish suddenly. "Please?"

"Anything you want, little one." Vincent responded with encouragement. He found himself smiling to the innocent politeness she had, even in her situation.

He felt her shift inside of him but didn't answer right away. So Vincent gently rubbed the bulge in his stomach, hoping to comfort her and coax her request out. At first it didn't seem to have an effect, but then he felt the kid snuggle against his hand again. Vincent found himself smiling, getting a bit used to this. With a warm feeling growing in his chest, he heard her murmur happily. Soon after, the child started to speak. "I... got lost, and was trying to find mommy. C-could you help me find her? If it's not too much to ask?" 

Vincent was glad to hear the child had parents, or at least a mother. And her request was something he shouldn't have much trouble doing, he was pretty good at tracking people down. "Of course it's not too much to ask. How long ago did you two get separated?" 

"I uhm... I don't know what time it is now but... It was getting dark." So late evening. He looked around and saw that it was early morning, still plenty dark and would be for a few more hours. 

"Alright, so it's been about eight hours... It might take me a little bit, but I will find her for you. She might be home by now, do you know where your home is?" He asked as he spotted a discarded bottle of water. As Vincent waited for an answer, he walked up to it and took the cap off, before he started to clean his hands off with it. 

"We live in an apartment... third uh, floor?" She sounded like she questioned her own words, but Vincent was hoping to hear more details.

"Okay, anything else you can tell me? Any street or building color? Maybe a store you know of nearby?"

"Um..." He heard various little thinking sounds after that, which was oddly adorable. He didn't rush her, since any detail she could come up with would help. Instead, he idly rubbed his middle, since the child seemed to enjoy it. To know he could offer her comfort so easily was a pleasant feeling, and it was the least he could do. 

"There is a store! Across the street, it's for coffee I think? Mommy goes there sometimes on her lunch break from work. And there is a street... I think it was North Pine?" 

"Perfect, thanks kiddo, now let's get you home, alright?" Vincent had enough information now, more than he expected to have in fact. He wasn't exactly sure what part of the city that was, there was an easy way to find out. But before he could start, his passenger had a question.

"Thank you mister... uhm, what is your name?" He winced a little. Right, They didn't even know each other's names. He didn't see the harm in her knowing though, so he answered truthfully. 

"Right... uh, it's Vincent." 

"Oh, okay, that's a nice name, mine is Lilly." Vincent felt her shift again inside of him, seeming to be bracing for movement. Which was a good idea, though he wasn't going to do anything too crazy, he had to stay on the ground to read the street signs.

"Lilly is a nice name for you too. Don't worry, I will get you home, miss Lilly." 

He heard a wordless, happy murmur and felt the kid snuggle against his soft insides again. He was almost starting to get used to having the little girl all nestled inside, safe from harm. After he was sure she had nothing else to say, Vincent went to work. He took a deep breath and focused his senses, tapping into the primal part of his brain just a little. He smelled the blood first, as it was the strongest scent besides the trash odor, but then he picked up something more delicate, the faint scent of a young human. He followed that scent to the main road, right where she had turned off. He also spotted the black van parked here, empty, doors slid open, ready for transport of their victim. Vincent paused then and looked at his hands, he wasn't remembering exactly what happened but he was starting to piece it together. Kidnappers... They probably tried to take the child, he saw, and attacked. It didn't seem like she saw anything, which was a miracle in itself. 

He sighed heavily, and lowered his hands before he went back to tracking Lilly's trail. Passing by a few streets, he shot a glance to the signs, but none of them were right yet. Vincent imagined what happened here though, a young child calling for her mother, but there being no answer... A lost lamb in the massive cave system of wolves, the poor kid. Vincent kept walking, kept following the faded trail among the city of a thousand scents. It wasn't the easiest thing, he wished the trail was fresher, and the further he backtracked the more faded it got. 

As he walked, he folded the collar of his coat up to cover the sides of his face as more and more people started to appear along the streets. He was then interrupted when a car he walked by blared it's horn at the car in front of it for not moving fast enough. With his senses focused like this, the loud noise hurt. He groaned in discomfort, with a ringing sound in his ears and a dull ache in his head, he had to stop for a moment to recover. 

To his surprise, he felt a pleasant, soft sensation in his stomach. The little one inside was rubbing one of the walls, maybe in an attempt to make him feel better? Vincent smiled warmly, and discreetly returned the rubs, then regained his composure. He was starting to understand how she was safe inside of him, he could feel his body holding back, and that his mind and body both somehow agreed, that the little child wasn't food. 

Vincent was soon back on the trail, wanting to get her back to her mother as soon as possible. The trail was getting more and more faded, but he felt that they were close, they were getting into the safer part of the city. He was starting to see more little restaurants and stores, and some apartment buildings. 

Soon, he was proven right as he saw the street sign for 'North Pine Ave'. He turned down that street and walked along the sidewalk, looking for a little coffee shop. It took a few blocks, and by now the scent trail was too old for him to really track, but he finally spotted it. A quaint little place, with some outside chairs, where some people were at already. It was just starting to get light now, people were waking up and getting ready to go to work. He then looked across the street, and saw there was only one, somewhat small apartment building. It had a total of four floors, so the third was actually close to the top. 

"I found your home, I'll let you out nearby, alright?" He told Lilly as he went around the side of the apartment building, and ducked behind a dumpster. 

"Really? Oh thank you~" Lilly said, sounding quite happy. He looked around to make sure it was safe to let her out without prying eyes, and deemed the coast to be clear.

And then came the uncomfortable process... He relaxed as much as he could, and focused on the muscles surrounding the little girl. His stomach let out a uncomfortable groan, but he ignored it as he forced the walls of his stomach and throat to work a bit in reverse. He then pressed one hand against his stomach, pushing down slowly to give that extra bit of help to push her upwards. Gravity wanted to send her back down, and he felt her wiggle a little, perhaps a little nervous about this? He wouldn't blame her, he was nervous too. Vincent felt a strong pressure forming in his chest as Lilly was being kneaded back up, he was making progress at least. He had to make sure not to tense up too much though, or squeeze too hard, but so far his stomach was actually emptying.

Vincent let out a cough as Lilly's hair tickled his throat, but he kept working, feeling her head and shoulders push against his lungs and heart. In result, he took shallower breaths, and opened his mouth a little, relaxing his jaw. Suddenly, he heard two people talking above him, in the apartment building, by a window. He opened his eyes and looked up, nobody was looking down yet thankfully, but he had to hurry this along before someone did. 

That ticklish hairball feeling brushed against the roof of his mouth, and his jaw was forced open further as Lilly's head and shoulders finally started to appear. Once her shoulders were past his teeth, he gently grabbed them with both hands and slowly pulled her up and out of his gullet. Vincent set the girl down on her own two feet, and took a moment to recover, swallowing a few times to adjust his insides and taking some much needed deep breaths. 

"Wow.... I'm out of your belly, you did it!" Lilly cheered a little louder than he would have liked, but he didn't have the chance to complain, as he was soon latched onto by the grateful child. She hugged him with all her little might, and Vincent looked down at her, realizing it was pretty much the first time they truly seen each other. He did manage to do it though, he had his doubts, and there was the nagging worry on what they'd do if he couldn't cough her out, but it was over now. He smiled softly and patted the top of her head, noting how she was a bit wet and slimy though. 

"And you need a bath." Vincent noted with a chuckle, but wrapped one arm around her shoulders anyway, hugging her back gently. That warm, fuzzy feeling swelled in his chest again, the knowledge that he managed to get the little kid back to her home, safe and sound gave him a sense of blissful tranquility he'd been sorely lacking.

"Yeah I do... but it was still pretty snuggly in your tummy." The child told him, and Vincent chuckled awkwardly. He was unsure how to respond to that, but he found himself smiling. 

"Right... well, your mother is probably waiting, go on inside now." He said as he stood up, and the girl took a step back to take in the sight of him too. He realized that she probably never got to see him much either, except when he was a Beast. He was a bit amazed at just how little she was, and the innocent, precious look in her eyes that showed that what happened tonight did not destroy that in her. He was a little worried she'd be scared, though he wasn't sure why, but all he saw was a bright, sweet smile on the little one's face.

"Okay, thank you again so much for saving me, and bringing me home." She said in a grateful tone, and then turned to walk around him, back to the main street. But as she took the first few steps, he realized something he had to tell her. 

"Wait! Uhm… about what happened, about what you saw... Can you keep that between us?" He asked her, giving a slightly awkward smile. She stopped thankfully and turned around, but had a confused look on her face. 

"What am I supposed to tell Mommy?" She asked, that innocent, pure look on her face again, a face that said she definitely couldn't spin a lie in the short amount of time they had.

"You can tell her the truth, just... leave out the parts of me being... You know... not human, and that I ate you?" He suggested, hoping she could just... omit a few details, that's not lying, right? He watched as Lilly contemplated this, and after a few moments, she smiled and nodded.

"I can do that! it will be our secret, shhhh~." She put a finger up to her lips to empathize, and then giggled. "Goodbye mister Vincent, and thank you so much for bringing me home!" Lilly said happily, almost jumping at Vincent as she hugged him again.

"Omph!" He didn't have time to brace himself, not that he really had to, the kiddo didn't really weigh much. This time, he fully wrapped his arms around the girl, giving her a full, gentle hug, with a deep, content growl rumbling in his chest. It wasn't human sounding, but it wasn't aggressive or hostile either. "You're welcome, young one, and goodbye." Vincent said with sincerity, holding the hug for a short while longer before he let go. 

"You give good hugs! You should do it more!" Lilly commented, not seeming to mind his engulfing embrace, less than minding it but even enjoying it. Vincent found himself smiling wider, that warm fuzzy feeling stronger than ever now as he watched her turn and scurry off to her home. He did a good thing today, and it felt... good, really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope y'all enjoyed it! Special thanks to a friend of mine, Sammi, for helping me clean this up in time for Vore Day (8/8).


End file.
